Mr Mystery
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Stanley Pines thought he could run from his past forever- living happily with his beloved brother and grand niece and nephew... However old debts in the end are always paid. Trigger warning: Graphic non-con


_The Man of Mystery was no fool when it came to his sins- he knew the severity of his borrowing and scamming's, he knew full well that his time would someday come- the day when he wouldn't be so lucky to escape from danger, he just never expected it to come after all those years of hiding…_

The sky was dark and gray that cool October morning- warnings of rain being heard on the forecast as the Mystery Shack's door was unlocked and propped open with a make shift door stop- the scent of an oncoming storm in the air; being that it was still early only two customers wondered through the gift shop- an elderly couple that bickered over prices while the red haired cashier sighed in annoyance and placed her head phones on under her mole skin hat. The sounds of the younger twins were heard from the gift shop as they bickered and rough housed in the kitchen, a shout of victory being sounded as the 'alpha' twin Mabel wrestled the syrup from her brother.

"I got it!" She boasted as she plopped down in her seat- braces shining when she smiled at her twin, already pouring the syrup over her stack of pancakes. Passing the practically empty bottle of syrup to her twin Mabel took a rather large bite of her breakfast, waving when she caught sight of the 'owner' of the Mystery Shack. "Grunkle Stan! Are you going to be doing tours today?"

"You bet your biscuit I'm going to be doing tours today!" The aging twin laughed, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose as he opened the fridge in hopes of finding orange juice. "Just look at this weather! And with the new set up Stanfy and I made last week? There's no way we won't be making triple the money we normally do!"

"Are you sure? It looks like it's going to rain," Dipper spoke as he poured the remaining syrup on to his breakfast, a brow arched as he watched the way his Grunkle merely shrugged off the concern and took a seat across from him.

"Relax kiddo, it's nearly Halloween- this is the perfect weather for scaring the beegies out of people!" Stanley laughed as he took a sip straight from the orange juice carton, rolling his eyes at his adopted nephew, "besides, the tourists around here love Halloween just as much as the idiots in town- they'll pay twenty five dollars a ticket without even a second thought- it's a win win!"

"Yeah, until they realize it's all junk." Dipper snarked back in between bites of his pancakes, practically jumping out of his chair when he felt a six fingered hand rest on his shoulder- having been too indulged in arguing with his Grunkle Stan to see the other twin enter the room.

"I'll have you know Dipper the attractions we set up are very much real." The graying haired twin chuckled, his fingers squeezing Dippers shoulder softly before retracting, "Of course everything we set up is extremely safe- old amulets, cursed mirrors- all the necessary pre-cautions are put in place just on the downside."

"There won't be a downside, not as long as you're here Stanfy." Stanley grinned, casting his twin a smile before he got up from his seat- adjusting his glasses once more before pressing a small peck to his twins' lips. "Now, I hear Mr. and Mrs. Baker arguing- if they're going to fight I want to watch it."

The smirk on Stanley's made his twin roll his eyes, however Stanford couldn't help but smile softly back as he watched Stanley grab his eight ball cane- already in the character of 'Mr. Mystery.'

"Step right up folks, and be amazed at the horrors and thrills that will entice the mind and ensnare your senses!" Mr. Mystery called out, his right arm outstretched in flourish to gesture to the recently built addition to the usual show case; he gave the crowd of various tourists a quick glance before leaning on his eight ball cane, smirking at the already curious 'guests'- knowing that soon both their pockets and wallets would be empty and he would be taking his family out for a real expensive dinner that night to celebrate. "Entrance fee for the 'Murder Hut' is only twenty five dollars!"

At the name of the newest attraction there were several murmurs in the captive crowd- several parents taking their children to the gift shop to get trinkets while the more 'brave' children and teenagers stood with the adults who laughed and took pictures of the infamous Man of Mystery. When the money was collected- and safely tucked inside Mr. Mystery's breast pocket, the doors to the new addition of the 'show case' were swung open with an omniscient creak just as the wind howled loudly through the trees; much to the con-man's delight the clouds in the sky began to darken considerably- the distant grumble of thundering being heard as he ushered his tourists inside the dimly lit hall that show cased the 'attractions'. As each tourist past the Man of Mystery gave them a smirk and a tip of his fez, wishing them 'good luck'; that was however, until his eyes landed on the man at the end of the line. The air felt denser as Mr. Myster continued to stare at the 'tourist', his stomach churning as the man cast him a bright smile- tobacco stained teeth showing- the tourist made Mr. Mystery's skin pucker with goose flesh, yet he couldn't explain where he knew this man from, or why he solicited such a reaction.

"Do I know you?" He finally asked after a moment when the tourist brushed past him- the stench of cigars and copper causing his stomach to churn more.

"Perhaps my friend," The man chuckled deeply, steely gray eyes bearing into Mr. Mysteries chocolate hues; his accent grew thicker as he leant into the tour guides personal space, a work calloused and oil stained hand resting on Mr. Mystery's wrist, "or perhaps we are merely strangers in passing."

"Whatever you say pal." Mr. Mystery murmured, shaking his wrist free of the mans' grasp, waiting until he was inside the hall before closing the door to muffle the terrified screams and laughter from the tourists until it was time to get them out and to lead them to the other 'joy' of the Mystery Shack- the gift shop!

The wind blew harder as the oncoming storm rolled in- the air was heavy with the scent of rain and at times the lights in the cabin flickered; waiting for the last customer to make their purchase Stanley removed his fez and sighed, his back pressed against the back wall as he took in the sight of his near empty store front. With all the tourists that came through Stanley easily made five hundred dollars in sales of junk alone- not to mention his new tour which quickly caught on and had repeat tourists paying to go back in after just having exited; the shelves needed re-stocking and the money needed official counting- but being as tired as he was and wanting to just enjoy a nice dinner with his family, Stanley decided to post pone it till later that evening. Pushing off from the wall Stanley began to usher the lingering tourist out, his feet aching as he made the quick steps to the screen door, securing both locks before turning off the lights to the gift shop; heading into the main part of the cabin Stanley couldn't shake the sensation that something was amiss- something about that man made Stanley's skin crawl but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Hey kids! Stanfy! Family meeting!" Stanley shouted as he headed into the kitchen, grimacing at the pile of dirty dishes and over flowing trash. "Who wants to go for dinner tonight? Grunkle Stan's buying Steaks!"

"Oh boy! Real food!" Mabel cried happily, running barefoot into the kitchen- her sweater having changed from the morning's blue one to the new pink dinosaur sweater she had been knitting all week. "Can we get a sundae too? No cake- no-"

"What's the occasion?" Stanford's brow was arched as he headed into the kitchen followed by Dipper- both their hands dirtied with pencil rubbings- a clear sign they had just left the table top game to see what it was that Stanley wanted. "Did you steal someone's wallet again?"

"We're not going to dine and dash again are we?" Dipper asked flatly, hands crossing over his chest.

"Will you both hush up!" Stanley snapped, his lower lip pushed outwards in a half pout as he patted Mabel on the head, playfully messing up her hair, "Mabel has the right attitude. Besides- Murder Hut did so well today I figured it would be nice to go out for a family meal-"

"What's the catch?" Stanford asked, skeptical of his twins' sudden generosity.

"The catch is either we go eat out, or you can wash up all the moldy dishes and we eat meat from a can tonight." Stanley snapped once more, eyeing the pile of dishes with disgust, "Honestly, we need to go grocery shopping Stanfy. Now, kids, go grab your coats and let's go- Stanfy, grab my car keys."

Stanford waited until the younger twins' were out of the room before moving over to where Stanley stood, his eyes softening as he softly untied his twins' red ribbon from around his neck. "You know Stanley, I'm glad our attraction went over so well." Stanford's lips pressed softly to Stanley's stubbled cheek, the ribbon falling to the floor as their lips met. "Maybe you and I can plan another one- in bed tonight."

"I like the way you think Stanfy," Stanley practically purred, his tongue tracing Stanford's bottom lip before they separated; with a knowing wink and a sense of peace washing over him Stanley took his twins' hand and headed for the back door- the promise of steak and a few hours of sex making him forget the man from earlier…

The sun had barely risen the next morning when Stanley was awoken by the scent of sizzling bacon- his lower back throbbing from the past nights activities as he sat up- slowly aware of just how devoid of clothes he was and how Stanford was already gone; grunting in effort Stanley slid his legs over the edge of the bed, pulling himself up to get to his feet as he plucked his glasses from the night stand and placed them on the bridge of his nose- another day of being Mr. Mystery was ahead of him, and for the first time in a long time Stanley felt older than his fifty seven years of life.

Groggy eyed and still stiff Stanley headed into the bathroom just down the hall, his limbs numb with fatigue- his eyes narrowing as he flicked on the light to the room as he closed the door; taking a hot shower only helped in bringing back some of his normal energy, the scent of body wash and after shave on his skin causing him to smile as he brought the old fashioned razor to his cheeks and began the task of trimming the stubble down- after all, Stanford didn't like to kiss prickly cheeks. With his graying brown hair combed back and gelled into place Stanley began the ordeal of sucking in his slightly pudgy belly in order to tug on his corset- a task that always made him wince no matter how many times he had previously used it to hide his pot belly. As Stanley tugged on and adjusted the various pieces of clothing he couldn't help but think back to the day before- even after running through all his old memories and files in the 'office' he couldn't place the man- there was just something so eerily familiar about him that made Stanley's skin crawl…though perhaps he was over thinking it?

Pushing the man from his thoughts Stanley flipped off the bathroom light and headed down to the kitchen- the scent of freshly cooked bacon and eggs calling his name- not to mention he could hear Mabel shouting for him that 'BREAKFAST IS DONE!'

"I hear you sweetie, no need to yell." Stanley grumbled, purposely tussling his adopted nieces hair as he walked past her, a grin on his lips when he spotted Stanford holding out a plate to him. "Thanks Stanfy, you know I don't think I need an alarm clock when I have the kids and you here."

Sitting down at the table Stanley looked from his adopted children to his twin, the grin blooming into a full blown smile as he took the offered mug of coffee from Mabel and took a sip- it felt so nice to have a family at long last.

"Step right up folks, Murder Hut is open for yet another day!" Mr. Mystery called as he gazed at the crowd of new tourists, his eyes taking in the looks of excitement and bewonderment as he spoke, "Follow me into a world where your inner most nightmares will be revealed- Come inside and see just what horrors from the other side await you!"

Mr. Mystery's voice went lower as he huskily spoke the finishing words, "Do try not to wander too close to the mirrors, you'll never know who's looking back at you…"

Mr. Mystery waited for the tourists to stop shivering and 'ooing' before he spoke of the extra admission price- eagerly accepting each bill that was placed into his out stretched hand as he ushered them into the 'Murder Hut'. The shadows the overcasting clouds brought made the hut feel even more alive as the wind once more howled- more promise of rain to come that evening- however just as Mr. Mystery turned to close the doors he was stopped by the stench of cigar smoke and motor oil.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mystery." The same voice from the day before called out- the accent once more thick as the tourist strode towards the Man of Mystery- the tourist's eyes bore once more into the tour guides as he held out a crisp fifty dollar bill.

"I see you came back," Mr. Mystery spoke softly, his brows furrowed as he took the bill, just as he was about to give the man the change he found the man shaking his head. "Do you really like the Murder Hut that much?"

"No." The man's voice was almost condescending as he took hold of the aging tour guides wrist, his eyes mere slits. "You may have your fancy suits and your money for now, but tomorrow you will have nothing. Just like you had before. Keep the change."

The Man of Mystery opened his mouth to speak- to growl and tell the man to 'fuck off', but he found he could not make a sound- his heart beating fast as he watched the tourist brush past him and push the doors open to the attraction- the sound of thunder just off on the horizon snapping the tour guide out of shock long enough to place the money into his breast pocket as his other hand gripped the eight ball cane tightly…

The wind howled through the tree's as the storm rolled in that evening- the rain hitting the roof hard enough to make the tiles rattle and the windows shake with the force- with the lights flickering and dimming from the storm the candles were brought out from the closet- the flames lighting up the living room as Stanley and Stanford laid out on the sofa with the smaller twins sitting on their legs- too wrapped up in the stories they were listening to from their grunkles to complain about not having a real seat on the couch.

"And then what happened?" Dipper asked, his eyes wide as Stanford stopped midsentence to build up suspense- glances being shared amongst him and Mabel.

"Yeah, was there any treasure in the boat?" Mabel practically begged to know as she poked her Grunkle Stan's chest, her eyes bright with curiosity- of course with eyes that bright Stanley couldn't help but doctor up the story a bit.

"No- but we did find something much cooler." Stanley grinned, leaning up to look at both Dipper and Mabel , his voice dropping low, "A monster."

"A monster?!" The two twins' both questioned- Stanford's own voice added to the mix.

"A monster," Stanley confirmed with a nod, growling suddenly as he grabbed Mabel and began to playfully shake and tickle her- his laughter mixing in with hers as she retaliated with her own 'attack'. Only when they were both out of breathe did Stanford clear his throat- his head shaking softly as he rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Mabel, Dipper, I think it's time you two head upstairs, it's getting pretty late."

"Okay- but will you tell us the rest of the story tomorrow? I have so many questions." Dipper practically pouted as he slipped off from where he sat, his hand clasping Mabel's.

"Of course, now run along you two- we're going into town tomorrow." Stanford reminded them as he moved across the couch to lean against Stanley, the smile on his lips growing as he felt arms slip around him.

"Good night Grunkle Stan- Grunkle Ford." The two called as they began to head for the stairs- the soft voice of Mabel calling out once more, "Please be careful tomorrow Grunkle Stan- I have a bad feeling."

Stanford's brow arched as he glanced to his twin for an explanation- however Stanley simply shrugged, showing he was just as confused as him.

With the rain still pouring, and the wind howling through the trees' Stanley found the house to be too quiet with the twins' now upstairs- even the softly murmuring of Stanford's voice did little to distract Stanley as he thought about the man with the cold gray eyes and just what he meant by his threat…

Despite the pouring rain and warnings for severe thunder storms Stanley was dressed in his charcoal black suit- having given Wendy and Soos the day off, and the children being off with Stanford the Mystery Shack was unusually silent; with the wind howling and the cascade of rain drops against the tin roof of the gift shop he was unaware of the old Mercedes that pulled into the muddy 'parking lot'- the head lights purposely kept off as it was driven in. With no tourists as of yet Stanley found himself with nothing to do but fiddle with the eight ball on his cane- occasionally switching the eye patch from his left eye to his right when the covered eye began to ache; the lights flickered for a moment in the gift shop- the sounds of footsteps covered by the howls outside. Stanley never saw the shadows of the two men by the windows- never heard the slicing of the power wires, it was only when the lights went out and the door to the gift shop were kicked open that the Man of Mystery was aware of the danger he was in.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, S618." The thick accent called out, the light from a flash light illuminating the room just enough to find where Stanley stood. "Or have you forgotten your old friend, Rico Gomez. But don't worry, I remember you- after all these years I remember you!"

Stanley's eyes widened in panic as the name of the man finally clicked the missing piece into place- his breath hitching as the old prison number was spoken, however the panic was short lived as he gripped his eight ball cane tightly, his teeth barred as he squared his shoulders and bent his knees- ready for an assault as the men approached him- the stench of tobacco and gun powder heavy in the humid air of the gift shop. Stanley didn't need to ask why Rico had come- the memory of borrowing over a hundred thousand grand had weight heavily on his mind for years- though he did wonder why after thirty three years that Rico decided to come looking for the debt- and the question of how he was found plagued his mind.

"You thought you could hide forever, didn't you?" Rico spat out, his silent partner approaching Stanley through the dark as the flash light was turned off, "like a rat hiding in a hole- but we found you. Hiding out here was pretty smart- but you have grown stupid in your old age- you fat pig! Plastering your face and your stupid shack all over the west coast- finding you took money, but let's add it to your debt, shall we?"

"So you found me, big whoops." Stanley spat out through clenched teeth, his cane raising as he peered through the darkness to try and see his soon to be attackers, "If it's money you want I can give you money-"

"Oh please, you pig, I don't want your filthy money." Rico's voice called out- his tone smug, "I think there's other ways you can work off your debt. Let us not forget our prison manners shall we?"

Stanley felt the cane being ripped from his grasp- his knees giving out as the steel of the cane and the glass of the eight ball was struck down hard against them; a blood curdling scream tore from Stanley as he dropped down, his eyes tearing up from pain. The cane was smashed down against his head- his ears ringing as he felt suddenly nauseas, only faintly aware of the cold steel of a gun being pressed to the back of his neck.

"Rule number one of prison, my friend, the alpha dog uses the bitch as he pleases." Rico's voice was suddenly closer, his breath hot and rancid against Stanley's ear, "and it looks like you're my bitch once again."

Stanley felt his glasses being ripped from his face- forced to stand up while the two men held his arms painfully, each step was pure agony as he was forced to walk out of the gift shop- slipping several time and dropped into mud before finally being forced into the trunk of the Mercedes; the lid of the trunk was slammed shut and despite Stanley counting silently to himself to stay awake and aware he found himself slowly drifting into a painful unconsciousness- his bladder releasing as he lost the feeling in his legs…

The pain that throbbed through Stanley's temple as he began to stir was enough to force out a whimper past his clenched teeth, his jaw aching- with blurry vision he glanced about the room frantically to discover where he was; finding his wrists bound by leather straps Stanley felt his stomach churn with fear, the panic once more settling in. The feint scent of urine was scented over the stench of pipe smoke and mildew- the lights dimly lit in order to keep Stanley from being able to try and squint to see; the rusted table Stanley was strapped down to was cold against Stanley's skin- his clothes having been stripped when he was unconscious- with legs unbound Stanley swung his heels hard against the metal slab, his hips twisting in hopes of gaining some leverage- however with his wrists strapped he found it near impossible to sit up. A blurry gray blob moved in front of the lamp that was currently shining light in Stanley's eyes- the voice recognizable.

"I see you enjoyed your nap my friend, made quite a mess for us to clean up," Rico laughed, his face coming into focus, eyes barring down at Stanley hungrily, "not to worry, it shall be added to your bill."

"If you're going to kill me than hurry up and get it over with Rico! You always had a nasty habit of talking too much." Stanley snapped, a grunt tearing past his lips when Rico's fingers tugged his head forward sharply by his graying hair- slamming Stanley's head back down against the metal slab.

"I don't wish to kill you 'Mr. Mystery', however, you may die after payment." Rico merely smiled, his tobacco stained fingers stroking through Stanley's hair roughly, his nails purposely clawing down on Stanley's scalp. "Remember, I don't want your money- so whatever shall I take?"

Stanley felt his teeth biting down hard against his tongue, the sickly taste of copper filling his mouth, gagging him with the bitter taste of his own blood. It was fear however that made Stanley keep his mouth shut- as long as he could stay alive, as long as he could do what Rico wanted than at least the children and Stanford were safe…

"Did you hear me, pig?!" Rico shouted, spittle being splattered on Stanley's face- the look of disgust only furthering his capturers' rage, "for every peso you swindled from me you will be punished- don't look so angry pig- a little swine like you will be enjoying yourself in minutes once I start it up."

Stanley arched a brow, his lips forming a hard line before he gasped sharply, his legs being forced open wide- each ankle bound in place just as his wrists had been when he was unconscious; finally realizing just how exposed he was under Rico's control Stanley flushed- his cheeks heating up in shame while a filthy finger was prodded brutally at his puckered rim. The gasp that forced past Stanley's lips was silenced by a rather large hand, his eyes rolling up to see the face of the man that had been with Rico when he was abducted from the gift shop; with his mouth covered Stanley was forced to keep silent while the finger that had been prodding at his entrance finally pushed in. Stanley's cry of pain was muffled by the hand over his mouth- his eyes tearing up while the finger was roughly thrusted in and out of his unprepared hole- the second finger being forcibly thrusted in alongside the first; futilely Stanley tried to sit up- his knees shaking as he tried to close his legs- tears breaking free as the filthy fingers began to scissor his rim painfully- the third digit added too soon.

"For every hour I shall take off a hundred dollars, Mr. Mystery- but for a filthy pig like you?" Rico chuckled lowly, his eyes full of mirth at seeing Stanley's tears, "for a filthy pig like you I know you'll love every second of this."

Stanley tried to growl out his outrage- his mouth being tugged open wide as he was forced to suck on the silent mans' filthy fingers as Rico finger fucked him- the sensation of being ripped by the fourth finger almost too much for Stanley to bare. As if by some mercy from god the fingers were retracted after a long ten minutes of finger fucking- the moment of peace only being shattered as Stanley caught the feint sounds of zippers being tugged down; whimpering and gagging around the filthy fingers in his mouth Stanley felt the fat head of Rico's cock being pressed against his aching hole- his shout of outrage being cut off as Stanley's head was tilted up- his mouth being forced open once more as the silent man thrusted his cock into Stanley's mouth.

"You bite and I'll rip your tongue out, pig."

Stanley sobbed in agreement as he carefully licked the outline of the cock in his mouth, his tears still flowing- sobs wracking through his body as Rico thrusted painfully inside of him. Stanley fearfully kept his teeth covered as much as he could by sucking his lips back, his tongue flat against the shaft of the mans' cock as he sucked weakly, the tip of the cock causing Stanley to gag as it slammed hard against the back of his throat. The hands gripping Stanley's hips were bruising- despite Rico thrusting harder and deeper inside of him Stanley felt himself becoming disconnected- his thoughts going straight to Dipper and Mabel- the hugs and kisses he would give his adopted children and how Stanford and him would laugh it all off and the world would be as it once was…

"Congratulation's pig, you just worked off a hundred dollars." Rico spat in Stanley's face, the knife he held to Stanley's right thigh slid down in order to represent 'one'; Stanley's eyes however were glossy, his lips still parted and slicked with cum despite the cock no longer being in his mouth- Rico's sperm dripped from his abused hole, cum and blood pooling in between Stanley's thighs after being used as a 'sperm dumpster' for the past hour. Despite the blooming bruises on Stanley's chest and hips he smiled, his thoughts stuck on his twin and his beloved little 'monsters' at home- his body numb to the scrapes and cuts that Rico unleashed on him with his chipped finger nails and the tip of the hunting blade.

Stanley never heard the sound of the machine being dragged across the room, never heard the industrial strength electrical tape ripping, or even felt as it was slapped against his mouth to keep him quiet- however Stanley did began to stir when he felt some icy cold being rubbed against his aching hole- the k.y jelly slicked fingers stretching him once more before slipping out- the dark chuckles of Rico never making it to Stanley's ears. Stanley only began to stir from his haze when he felt the tip of something large being pressed directly against his abused hole; blinking slowly Stanley tilted his head just enough to make out the blurry shape of whom he expected was Rico- however Stanley was unable to make out the odd blur next to him- only when the low hum of an engine starting up was heard did Stanley truly understand what his old cell mate had planned.

The machine itself was small- almost box shaped with a long silver pole which was connected by a mechanical arm, the momentum used to create a thrusting movement with the pole that was attached- however the machine was outfitted with a rather large, ribbed dildo that currently thrusted slowly in and out of the strapped down Stanley- the pace never slowing or faltering as the machine hummed on with the job it was created for. Despite being 'stretched' Stanley cried out- muffled by the tape- his toes and fingers clenching painfully as the machine fucked him slowly- cruel in its pace as the tip repeatedly brushed against Stanley's prostate- the forced spark of pleasure creating a blush of shame on Stanley's cheeks when he felt his cock begin to harden without his consent. As if on a timer the machine picked up the pace, its thrust becoming faster- the ribbed toy slamming painfully inside of Stanley until even his cries were heard through the electrical tape; however there was no relief for Stanley as the machine kept thrusting, his cock leaking pre-cum on his belly and his eyes closed in shame. Try as Stanley could he was unable to block out what was happening to his body- the images of Stanford and their adopted children dashed away with each thrust of the machine- unable to keep himself from cumming Stanley closed his eyes as his orgasm ripped through him- cum painting his stomach and the slab of the table as the machine kept thrusting, programmed to rip orgasm after orgasm out of Stanley whether the aging ex con man wanted it or not.

Stanley's eyes were glossy and red shot, tears drying on his cheeks as the fucking machine ripped out a fifth orgasm from him- it was only then that the machine stopped and Stanley found himself sobbing with relief; though it was short lived when he felt an even larger toy rubbing against his hole- another hour being recorded on his hip in the form of another cut…

Stanley didn't know how many orgasms were ripped from him- didn't know how many hours had passed or how many times he was hit and strucked for 'fading out'; Stanley was on the point of blacking out once again when the door to the room was kicked open- Stanley didn't know why but the sound of 'bullets' being fired were comforting to him as he heard Rico and his companion scream, and with the sensation of a gloved hand rubbing his cheek softly- after feeling six fingers on that hand- did Stanley allow himself to finally give in to the darkness that promised him comfort in the shape of not having to think…

The light that filtered in through the curtains was enough to make Stanley stir from his deep sleep- he wasn't too sure where he was but as he got his wits about him he became aware that he was resting on a soft bed- propped up by pillows and surrounded by stuffed animals- the room smelling of familiar cologne and disinfectant. For a moment Stanley felt the ache of an oncoming orgasm until he realized it was all in his mind- sitting up Stanley found his limbs free from restraints and that he was dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a white shirt several sizes too big. His bod ached and after patting himself down he found himself with several bandages on his abdomen and thighs- unable to hold back Stanley released a sob of relief, his tears flowing down his cheeks as he curled in on himself. Stanley's sobs alerted his twin of him being awake, and without warning the world came into sharp focus as his glasses were gently placed on his face.

"Stanley?" Stanford whispered softly, his fingers gently cupping Stanley's cheeks as he pressed kisses repeatedly to Stanley's forehead and cheeks- his arms slipping down to hold him close. "Stanley, my god- I thought I lost you!"

"H- how did you find me?" Stanley finally asked in between a sob, his bod only relaxing after Stanford helped his lie down amongst the pillows. "Stan-"

Stanford glanced away from his twin for a moment and sighed, his voice was soft as he told the truth. "I chipped you…when I got back from the portal I chipped you so I could never lose you again- Mabel- Dipper…they were so worry when they saw the blood in the gift shop…I got to you as fast as I could. Who were they? Stanley what have you been hiding?"

Stanley felt his lips tighten into a frown yet didn't speak for a long moment, and when he did he found himself unable to talk. "I guess we both have secrets huh? I'm sorry Stanford…I… I met Rico when I left the country- all those years ago…I was homeless after Dad kicked me out- I was desperate and I did some pretty terrible things just to eat and have gas in the car, but when I left the country I was thrown in jail. I met Rico there and…" Stanley looked away, "I was his bitch. He let everyone there know it… When I got out he gave me the money to bail him and his son out of prison but I- I ran. I ran back here and I hid- I changed my name back from Mr. Mystery and I lived here after- after you were gone…but he found me again…"

Stanley control the tears and sobs that ripped through, couldn't stop his fevered 'I'm sorry' from being whispered- the arms of his brother holding him close almost not being felt as Stanford laid beside him gently on the bed.

"You were out for two days straight. Mabel's been making you a sweater- it's over now Stanley- Rico's gone, I made sure of it. You're my Stanley, you're my brother and I won't let you be taken away from me again." Stanford promised softly, stroking his fingers gently through Stanley's hair, "It'll be okay Stanley, I promise."

"Stanford…" Stanley didn't say another word as he pressed his face into the crook of Stanford's neck, not wanting to hear Stanford's kind words, only wishing he had been strong enough to keep Stanford from ever know.

But now he knew, and Mr. Mystery, the Man of Mystery was finally gone, and all that remained was…

Stanley.


End file.
